Connie
by conniejaneway
Summary: This takes place after Where the Truth Lies. I loved how sweet Jacob was with baby Rihanna and Connie's reaction to her crying got my mind working. I'd love to get some feedback. One shot.


_**Just a short one shot, it takes place after Where The Truth Lies, hope you enjoy. #Jonnie is life :)**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_

"Sweet cheeks?" Frowned Jacob as he poked a curious head through the doors to resus.

He'd spotted Connie through the windows as he passed by, at first he'd thought something could be wrong after leaving a now stable baby Rihanna with a junior nurse to keep an eye on her stats, Jacob feared there was a problem.

"Hey." She smiled back at him wearing a look he'd never seen before. A sort of softened far away look, peaceful...content.

Stepping inside the room and letting the door swing shut behind him, Jacob realized then it wasn't Mrs Beauchamp he was seeing but his Connie. She stood looking down at baby Rihanna, her finger gripped just like his was only an hour before.

"Everything okay?" Checked Jacob tentatively.

"Yes fine...nurse Peters was due her break." Said Connie in way of explanation.

"Sorry..."offered Jacob think she'd was being delayed in some way. "...I'll go get Robyn to watch her."

"No!..." Connie jumped in quickly. "...its fine...I'm in no hurry to get to all that paperwork."

She gazed down at the infant, a slow smile creeping over her features. "It seems only five minutes since Grace was this small."

Jacob, a little taken back by Connie's actions, moved to stand next to her. He knew she was a good mother to Grace but he struggled to imagine her with a toddler in tow or pushing a pushchair. He'd heard all the stories of the career driven surgeon, he'd also heard people talking about how much she'd mellowed. This was a side of Connie he'd never seen before.

"They grow up so quickly..." murmured Jacob gently holding Rihanna's foot. "...what's going on...this is the last place I'd expect to find you."

"Why?" Asked Connie surprised by his assumption.

"Well...I don't know..." Jacob shrugged. "...the look on your face when she was first brought in...you looked...annoyed isn't the right word...maybe uncomfortable I think."

"Helpless." She corrected.

"I'm not following?" Puzzled Jacob.

"I felt helpless...I can't stand it...babies...when they cry..." She tried to explain but Jacob wore the same look of confusion. "...people say..." She took a breath. "...to rush to a babies side when they cry is wrong...that you should let them cry a little while...so they don't become needy...so you don't teach them to cry for attention..." She continued. "...I couldn't do that with Grace... it's not right...it didn't feel natural."

Jacob smiled when he understood what she was saying, when he realized that it wasn't annoyance what he was seeing earlier but restraint. A mother's desire to sooth a child in distress.

"How come I haven't seen this side of you before?" Wondered Jacob moving to stand behind Connie, he knew he was pushing his luck since they were still a secret but he couldn't resist sliding his arms around her waist hugging her to him. She looked pensive and it was his instinct to support her.

Connie shrugged. "You've never seen me pregnant before."

Her reply left Jacob feeling perplexed, it was off handed and matter of fact all at the same time.

"What?" He frowned.

"I'm pregnant Jacob." She stated.

"Your?" He wasn't getting it

"Pregnant."

"As in..." Jacob moved around to Connie's side watching her watch the baby.

"Pregnant." She said bluntly.

"You are?" He checked, his expression still one of utter confusion.

"Yes." Connie sighed, amusement toying with the corner of her mouth.

"With a baby?" He checked.

"What the hell else am I going to be pregnant with Jacob!" Exclaimed Connie.

Jacob starred at Connie, his mouth moving but with no sound coming out.

Connie shuck her head. "Jacob...you look like a fish!" She said with a chuckle.

"We're having a fish!" Said Jacob, his brow creasing.

Connie stayed silent, biting her lip stop herself from laugh at Jacob's obvious struggle to process the information.

"Sorry..." Jacob apologized. "...What are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant Jacob...We're having a baby." She told him as plainly as possible.

A slow smile spread over Jacob's face, his eyes began to shine with yet unshed tears. "Me and you?"

"Oh for God sake Jacob!" Snapped Connie. "Yes!"


End file.
